


Won't Be Back in Black

by kaheiwong



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheiwong/pseuds/kaheiwong
Summary: A collection of one-shots and Tumblr prompts about Jean and Jeremy with their friends.





	Won't Be Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:  
> You’re not broken. Your mind is just built differently, get to know it, have a little chat with yourself. The most complicated minds tend to be the most beautiful ones, just don’t let it use you, learn to cooperate with it."   
> Also. I'd like to make clear that Jean is getting better for himself, not just Jeremy despite if it seems that way at any point.

When Jeremy awoke to hearing sobs and see the shaking back of his boyfriend who was absolutely horrified with himself as he sobbed screams into his hands. Jeremy stood and walked towards Jean with a hopeful look as he offhandedly flicked the light switch on and crouched. “Jean? I’m here, I’m Jeremy.” He whispered as he watched the back straighten out and his entire breathing go still. “Jean, sunshine, it’s me. You’re alright.” He whispered. The raven haired boy rolled over to face him with huge eyes and he sat up slowly before pushing away from the edge. “Jean?”

“Don’t come near me. It isn’t real, it isn’t real, you’re not real.” Jean whispered as the boiling tears fell fast. “I know you’re not because absolutely nobody could love a sick freak like me.” He closed his eyes and shook his head wildly. “You’re not real!” He screamed out  and grabbed his forearms as if wanting to rip his skin off. He was itching at the scarred skin violently and was clearly failing to see Jeremy in front of him.

“I’m real.” Jeremy whispered and slowly touched one of the uneven knuckles before pulling the fingers to his lips. He watched how Jean’s cold grey eyes met his finally and he slowly kissed each trembling finger. Jean slowly went still and stared as if Jeremy was his entire world with parted lips and welled up tears. “I’m real, I will always be real.” Jean blinked a few times and let the tears fall a little before he forced a smile.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, again.” He whispered with his heavy accent that had made Jeremy fall in love. He shakily forced out a smile. “I’m just a little… broken. I’m not right and I’m going to get better.” Jeremy smiled remorsefully and rose to sit beside him. He leaned over to kiss his temple gently.

“You’re not broken.” At the slight flinch, Jeremy laid his head against his boyfriends temple. “Your mind is just built differently, get to know it, have a little chat with yourself. The most complicated minds tend to be the most beautiful ones, just don’t let it use you, learn to cooperate with it.” He smiled a little before Jean turned his head to kiss him very gently. “Don’t get better for me, get better for you. You shouldn’t feel sorry for having a breakdown because I’m not upset.” He said against his lips before he pulled away slowly.

“I love you.” Jean softly whispered.

“I love you too.” Jeremy smiled at the response. “Do you wanna share tonight?” He asked gently before Jean nodded fast. “Alright.” He pulled his shirt over his head as he did when they slept in the same bed before standing to grab his blankets. He wrapped them around himself before laughing loudly and getting on the bed. Jean watched him with a forced down smile before Jeremy pulled him into the warmth of his body and blankets.

They fell asleep quickly with Jean’s head against Jeremy’s heart so that he could be reminded that they were alive.


End file.
